Daydreamer
by Zeeky-Bomb
Summary: When A boy awakens from the ultimate dream, he must deal with his supernatural ability and defend Zion from the machines...
1. Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Matrix_ or any of it's characters, blah blah blah, yap yap yap.**

**This story takes place before the time of _The Matrix_**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**My Name is Matthew Stevenson**.

Or, it was.

I was born into a world that was not my own, and became a pretty successful man, until one day when everything changed…

This is my story.

I was born into an urban area, a place whose name no longer has no meaning to me, to very rich parents. I was the third child in the Stevenson family, with just as much respect as my sisters, Rachel and Alexa. I was born two years after them. I went through life absentmindedly, always thinking of what was ahead rather than what was happening at the moment. And that just happened to save my life. One night, when everyone was asleep, including me, there was a fire in our house. The smoke alarms did not go off. I had recently suffered from disturbing dreams, in which I would find myself in a strange pod among millions. What was most disturbing in these dreams was that I felt that they were not dreams, that they were as real as the world that I lived in each and every day. I had that dream again, only this time, I reached behind me and pulled at a plug behind my back. The pain was so intense that I screamed out loud, hoping to wake up. And I did. In a mental hospital, seven miles away.


	2. Trauma

As I awoke, I studied my surroundings. I was strapped to a bed, my arms and legs bound with metal braces. A sign under a door read "Happy Living Rehabilitation". A man was seated on a wooden chair next to me. Similar men were at the door, their profiles very similar to his. The man spoke.

"Mr. Stevenson," He began, as he adjusting his square, black sunglasses,

_How does he know my name?!_

"Do you know why you are here?"

"No." I answered blankly, as I had distinctly remembered falling asleep the night before in my Family's house.

"Well then let me tell you, Mr. Stevenson, why you are here. We believe that you are suffering from, how do I put it... 'Out of Body Experience'. While you are in this said trance, time, space, reality, they all mean nothing to you. You had wandered from your apartment one night-"

_Apartment?! I don't have an apartment! I'm a Goddamned Kid!_

"-And defiled several pieces of public property with a B-B gun that you drew from your left pocket. After that, you began chanting incoherent gibberish, before we arrested you"

"I never did that! You must have the wrong guy!" I stammered, as I tried to break free of my bonds. "Oh, we have the right guy, Mr. Stevenson, whether you like it or not!" As he said those harsh words, I felt a searing pain worse then the one in my dream, and then I awoke. I stared at where I was. I was no longer in a mental hospital, but now in the bed where I was before I had my dream. But- something was different… I got out of bed. I almost pissed in my pants at the sight I saw. The rest of the house was charred and black, smoke rising from the ashes. I turned around, and there was my room, just as it was, my Baseball Trophy on my bookcase, my computer on my desk, my neon green walls. Just how I left it…

How could this be?

How could my room be spared while the rest of the house perished? Who were those men? Why was I insane? Why?


	3. Contact

As I pondered these thoughts, I looked over at my computer again. My new PC was just bought, the first one in stock, because my father owned the company that made them. The screen was black. Yet, as I stared at it, green letters began typing themselves on the blank screen.

**Have you ever had a dream that you have had before?**

I nodded my head, before realizing that the computer couldn't see me.

**How do you know that that dream was a dream?**

**How do you know that you are not dreaming right now, and that your dreams are reality?**

It did. I was scared now. I unplugged the computer, thinking it was some strange virus.

The message remained.

**What if your dreams came true?**

**What if your real world was just a dream?**

**I know why you dream these dreams, Matthew.**

**I know why you were spared while your family perished.**

_So this guy knows my name? What's next, him asking to meet me?!_

**And soon enough, you will know me.**

**Get out of your room, before they find you.**

And then the computer went blank.


End file.
